User blog:Imouto-tan/Byouri Mitsuari
Byouri Mitsuari is the teacher of Biology at Kizuna Girls’ Academy and is Nayuta's and Enshuu's mother. She is a highly skilled tracer and tactician who was once a Wizard Saint of the second generation. She is a woman who is full of mystery and possesses a bewitching appearance and rich body. She left the Foo Fighters' biological research division after having an ethical dispute with Shirō Dairenji. She is Tamamo Ringo's best friend and Kiseki's big sister. At the end of the Second Witch War, Byouri underwent Cryogenic Sleep. She was experimented upon for 15 years. During these years of Cryogenic sleep, she was impregnated without her consent and subsequently gave birth to Enshuu. Etymology Her family name, Mitsuari, means honey ant. As a member of the Mitsuari family, which follows a nomenclature redolent of science and mathematics, Byouri's name can be translated as Pathology. Backstory Not much is known about her past, though it is confirmed that she was already a child prodigy at a very young age in the field of biopsychology, chemistry and pathology. Appearance Byouri is as an attractive and beautiful woman, who is tall and slender with large breasts. She has her long purple hair, in an ornate style and violet eyes and a rather sultry expression about her. She wears purple lipstick, matching her hair, wears purple/gold earrings with matching purple bracelets. Her nails are also sometimes printed purple, to match her hair and lip color. She wears a dazzlingly elegant purple cocktail dress with black gladiator-sandal like high heel shoes. She usually wears a tight fitting lab coat over top her dress to at least try to look the part of a teacher; the coat in-question is lined with many different vials filled with hazardous and psychoactive chemicals. She appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties, though she is probably older than this as she has two daughters that are nearly twenty. Personality She tends to think of things in a highly objective manner, as seen after lecturing Enshuu on how the Dairenji scientists in the experiments do not see anything wrong with using innocent and unsuspecting people as test subjects. Her aloof nature makes her hard to approach and can be seen as advantage for her to intimidate opponents, along with her appearance. She has the habit of speaking sentences partially in English and partially in Japanese. Byouri has a knack for inventing (usually strange) potions to assist her with her teaching. She is a practical person (choosing to use cheap panties for maid androids, knowing that they are unimportant variable to be considered in an experiment), and is a brilliant researcher and wonderful mother that can be stern at times. Byouri is strict and slightly sadistic at times, though she does care for the well-being of her colleagues and students. She is often distinguished among the female teachers at Kizuna for her sensual and graceful look, as well as the tendency of her breasts to shake when responding to something. She also has a habit of collecting things that changes the body in quality. Powers Enhanced Strength- Byouri also possesses great strength, being capable of forcing men twice her size back with a kick effortlessly. She is also able to send them crashing into a wall after she has grabbed their head with her legs, shattering the wall in the process. By her lonesome Byouri displayed strength enough to bench press a universe when in her goddess form. Enhanced Unarmed Combat- She is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat being able to keep up with even the most seasoned martial artists without breaking a sweat. Tactical Analysis- Byouri is highly intellectual as she is able to memorize all the abilities of the illegal mages in Destiny City, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her teammates in the Black Witches, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future. Immense Reflexes: Byouri possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed Viral Knowledge: She's studied the effects thoroughly and is able to tell what stage of infection someone is in just by a simple glance. The cure to this virus has been exposed already, so treatment is quite possible to get; however, with only a 20 hour window to get cured, one would have to know they were infected quite early in order to do something about it. Magic Enhanced Breast Milk- Byouri is very well endowed, and with that she also has very high-quality mana and breast milk, in fact the mana is so strong that when someone drinks her breast milk, their abilities actually increase. Goddess Form Reincarnation- She can reincarnate herself each time she dies and doesn't have to start out as a baby. Supernatural Regeneration- Her body regenerates exceedingly fast when injured making it hard to severely injure her without special weapons. Immortal Body: Byouri is seemingly immortal and, according to records from the Great Library, has lived for billions of years without aging. According to medieval records, no form of torture or death sentence was able to kill or even harm Byouri. Byouri apparently doesn't need air, food or water to survive, and seemingly doesn't feel any pain when she's attacked. She also appears to have a resistance to poison. Although she is practically invulnerable to conventional methods and not even powerful fighters like Vera Arcturus can kill her using brute force, very skilled Jewels with conceptual magic may be able to find a way to kill her. Goddess Protection Magic- She can also summon her two deceased husbands and her old protector as the three members of her Goddess Protection Magic. They retain all of their memories and powers from their previous life, but are not virtually immortal as long as Byouri doesn't die. Techniques *Breasts Flash: Byouri takes off her shirt and flashes her breasts at the opponent, causing them to have a heart attack and die. If the opponent is another female, they instead throw their weapons (if they have any) and stomp their heels in jealousy. Trivia *Byouri has an odd tendency to breastfeed others for comfort or just for showing she is able to. *Interestingly, Byouri has inverted nipples which naturally do not protrude from her breasts, only when stimulated do they erect. *Byouri has reached her current bust size due to a special regime. *Byouri would not like to have bigger breasts as they become a nuisance. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Property of Imouto-tan